


Dancing

by jaycee922



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, The originals post 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycee922/pseuds/jaycee922
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson thoughts and feelings when he meets with Declan in the bar and after the end of 5x13.  It is his reflection upon his relationship with Hayley.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, i am only borrowing them for a short while.  
> This is a short story from Elijah Mikaelson's perspective after he has had his memories returned at the meeting that he has with Declan where Declan realises that Elijah is The Ex, and his continued thoughts after the end of 5x13. It does contain spoilers if you haven't yet watched the fifth season of the The Originals.

The well of grief and hurt came bubbling up. Starting in his feet, through to the outside of his charcoal suit trousers, and out through his fingers. He touched his lips to quell the movement. 

He wanted to cry out his agony, but he would only allow himself so much self pity.

Good! He had managed to keep his face impassive, he was getting better at this. 

What a horrific and pitiful creature he was. What must he look like to this ‘Declan’? He glimpsed himself briefly in the mirror at the bar behind the bottles, a perfect caricature of a gentleman, suited in a $7,000 three piece with $1000 leather boots. Perfectly and sublimely horrific. He truly was a monster. 

He heard the words spoken but was lost in a sea of memories. Declan, was that the man’s name? Was showing him an engagement ring. Modest, blazing with age and energy. If he wanted to, he could clasp the ring and ‘see’ Declan’s memories. 

He didn't need to see another man's memories, for he was lost in his own, he remembered seeing her for the first time. Beautiful, scared and braving it out. It had taken him by surprise the surge of feeling. 

When he touched her for the first time to share memories; oh god when he touched her, he couldn’t think of that now. He hadn’t needed to touch her to share memories, but he wanted to, he often kept that little piece of information about himself, to himself, it made him smile. He admitted it to her later, of course, whilst they were lying in bed, she had smacked him playfully and asked what she was thinking now, he had replied that it didn't take a genius to guess what she had had on her mind, particularly given where her hand was resting. she had laughed out loud about that. It made him wistful, dredging up these memories.

He remembered When he had put his hand to her face for the first time, she had felt it too and tried to move her head back, quickly, far too quickly, her eyes studying his features. Her skin was warm, like he knew it would be and her hair had curled round his hand and touched the skin of his palm. He had, for some reason, been acutely aware of the feeling. 

Unwillingly, he jolted back to the present. 

He shouldn’t keep focusing on these things. 

She had astonishing power, even then, at the beginning. 

‘A smile to stop wars’ is that what Declan had said? He was having some difficulties following the conversation.

Elijah repeated the phrase, tested it on his lips. He sometimes forgot to speak in his correct way, particularly if he was feeling overly emotional. Yeah, a smile to stop wars. That was right. What was Declan saying again? He had sought him out only to make sure that she had been happy; that she had gone back to her life and put the past in the past, had moved beyond him. All this meeting had served to do was make him lost in past regrets and love and feelings. He wished at this moment he could ‘switch it off’ but his great age and pride didn’t allow that, it was also dangerous for him. He deserved to feel everything, he deserved everything he got. He had never switched it off, except for that once in the early days, and in that moment he had massacred a whole village. 

He keeps hearing the word “ex’. She wasn’t his ‘ex” not at all. She was his only. 

He remembered what she had said to him, so long ago in Manosque. He was waiting for that last dance. 

He cannot tell anyone, especially himself that he is waiting for the last dance. He hopes it comes very soon. Very soon indeed. He smiles at Declan and realises that he has been found out. He doesn’t know what gave him away, nor care. He is just waiting for a dance. To hear her, to feel her again is his dearest wish, he can’t tell this to anyone even Niklaus. He is lost on a sea of memories, they wash over him sometimes at speed and at others they catch him gently. They always make him want to scream, mostly her name.

Much later, as he thinks about death and darkness and he sees the ashes of his long life floating away, his brothers face fades and he glimpses a red dress, and hears a laugh, he likes her in red, when he sees her he must tell her this. He has been waiting, oh god he has been waiting for this, for forever, he hopes this time it is forever.


End file.
